Valron/Overview
Phillip, also known by his evil name Valron, is the main antagonist of Rezendeevil's 2019 fan-fictional YouTube series Escola de Bruxos (in english: Wizards Academy). He was a student at the Wizards Academy who had great abilities and skills to learn any magic. But, over time, he got completely into dark forbidden magic, which resulted in his corruption and his decision to follow the dark side, causing him to be expelled from the school and defeated by the most powerful wizards, including Principal Alvaro, teacher Carol and Rezende's relative, Sir Davos. But later was revived by one of his followers Letícia. He is portrayed by Pedro Rezende, except for once when Rezende portrayed the protagonist and João portrayed him in the final battle. Appearance A long time passes in Phillip's story, though his true face is never revealed. Although faceless in the series, Phillip, as a student fifty years ago, was a normal student like others at the Wizards Academy, wearing black with dark red cape with a hood like the school uniform, only he keeps his hood up all the time. Before being defeated, Phillip's uniform becomes alike an official cape of which most powerful wizards wear, except his one is filled with his darkness. Also his face was uncovered, in spite of wearing his face-hiding hood every time. And after being defeated, his spirit form shows him only as an unseen spirit with his dark cape, but from the moment Letícia revives him, he gets a definitive body of a young adolescent, which makes him more resistant and stronger, but he gets a black mask in which he hides his face until his definitive defeat, where his body fades into nothingness and both his mask and his wand are the only things left of him, but both are later destroyed by Rezende, leaving no remains left of Valron. Biography Backstory Phillip was one of the best students at the Wizards Academy, he is a skilled intelligent student who learned and executed the spells easily well, his abilities and dedication made Principal Alvaro proud of having him as a student and practically treated him like a son for the years. But all the magic and spell Phillip was learning at the academy didn't seem to be enough for him, and since Phillip was one of the special wizards who is born each fifty year, he had to choose between the light and darkness. As Phillip got obsessed in learning other magic, and therefore got obsessed with forbidden magic, he lost himself in darkness and indirectly chose the path of darkness. Personality Before being attracted to the dark path of the dark magic, Phillip was a very intelligent student. He was skilled enough to dominate any new magic he learned, and his intelligence made him the favorite student of principal Alvaro. However, when Phillip was getting enough of being just a student at the academy, he developed a desire to become one of the most powerful wizards that ever existed, and wanted to take even the extreme measures if necessary to become stronger and powerful, leading his wills to practice dark spells and forbidden magic and even putting his life core in a book he extracts the magic from, which makes Alvaro expel him for good. As Phillip was practicing and absorbing more dark magic in his evil path he chose, at the point, he already became Valron. When Valron gets back to the dark forest, his personality comes darker. He comes back with his skills improved, so he gets after vengeance and more power. His lack of mercy is clear when he just goes through the forest killing every wizard in his way that was trying to stop him, but was defeated by Sir Davos, Principal Alvaro and teacher Carol. After Valron's defeat, he has been considered one of the most powerful wizards that ever existed in the world, along with Davos, Alvaro and other unseen wizards of other schools, but among them all, Valron was the one to follow the dark side and so become the evilest and darkest of the wizards. Valron had a so great influence in the history of wizards he created followers throughout all the wizard world, that, after his defeat, would do anything to bring him back to life. Although being considered as one of the strongest wizards, the greedy nature of Valron finds it as not enough for him, making him want to dominate everything and the whole world of the wizards and magic. He shows himself as evil as before when brought back to life, for he makes clear that everyone who opposes him would have a terrible fate of being defeated in an even worse way than he was, including his followers who would deny to follow him any longer. Valron is also sadistic when he mercilessly tortures and kills every wizard that tries to defeat him and keep him from going forward on his evil goals. Torturing wizards by hurting them with dark painful magic, sometimes to their deaths, and by killing their beloved friends or family right before their sight, just like he enjoyed doing when Carol died while battling Letícia and by infecting Alvaro after their last duel and telling Rezende, João and Anna, after freeing them from his kidnap, he would let them see the "true meaning of suffering" at their republic, where they found Alvaro dead. Valron's sadistic side also joins with his selfishness, when he keeps telling everyone about his wish to become the most powerful wizard and how everyone who would be or turn against him would suffer. His selfishness is clear when he tells Letícia to gather all the other followers for his rebellion and says that anyone who would disagree and turn against him would suffer a painful defeat like teacher Carol, but when Letícia was unsuccessful in finding the other followers, he brutally casts a dark spell upon her to torture her, barely killing her. Valron's brutal tortures upon his followers who turn his enemies or are unsuccessful in accomplishing his orders shows that Valron only cares about having his own goals succeeded and that he makes his followers his pawns who he would treat as a worthless object if they don't get what he wants. Trivia *Although Valron doesn't seem to be a Complete Monster, many facts along the series caracterizes him as so. **He tortures his opposers violently, either physically or psychologically, even if they were one of his followers. ***His lack of mercy in torturing others, even his foiled followers, shows clear his selfishness in getting what he wants succeeded, treating them as his pawns. **If a follower of his fails in whatever he orders, he either kills or tortures them, making clear he makes his followers his pawns, giving them no option but to succeed. **He keeps no consideration of Principal Alvaro to practically treating him like his child along the years. *Valron is Rezendeevil's second darkest villain and the second to be considered Complete Monster. *It is unknown if there was a reason Phillip got obsessed with dark magic, but from his rumors, he was an exemplary student in the academy.